


coffee shops and cute boys

by lisinwonderland



Series: GOT7 One Shots [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Capslock, M/M, hints of markson, you have to squint your eyes to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinwonderland/pseuds/lisinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 2jae coffee shop au where Youngjae is the barista and Jaebum came in one day and fell for Youngjae. Then Jaebum comes in everyday and tries to flirt with Youngjae with cheesy pick up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee shops and cute boys

Choi Youngjae didn't believe in love at first sight. He was the kind of guy who, in the case that he felt some sort of attraction to someone, wanted to get to know that person first and then explore the possibilities of a  relationship. He felt that it was good to know the flaws and virtues of someone before the next step. The only time that he tried to pursue a relationship based on first impressions, let's say that it didn't turn out so well. So, now he was painfully careful with his friendships and relations with others. And, well, who could blame him?

He was working as a barista partial time, at a cozy coffee shop near his apartment. His roommate, Mark, suggested this job, seeing as his best friend, Jinyoung, was working there as well, and Youngjae needed the money, so he took the opportunity. It was a good job, stressing but that way he could keep his mind occupied, and Youngjae liked that.

What he didn't like, however, was the annoying customers, the ones who liked to bother him, be it with long and weird orders, or trying to flirt with him. He was always kind and polite, but eventually it really got tiring. Especially when he knew that all they wanted was either his number so they could take him to bed, or to get a discount in their coffee. And, honestly? He didn't think he was handsome enough to have so many customers basically throwing themselves at him so they could take him to bed. In his opinion, Jinyoung was much more handsome, and he even flirted back with them.

So to say that he was pissed off when a  boy not much older than him in his queue started to flirt with him with lame, cheesy pick-up lines, while he was trying to get an order out of him was the understatement of the century.

"Gosh, boy, was that an earthquake or did you just rock my world?"

Youngjae tried really hard not to roll his eyes, and was glad when he didn't. He just gritted his teeth and put on his best polite smile.

"Good morning, sir, how may I help you today?"

The boy in front of him smirked handsomely, the two beauty marks above his left eye drawing the attention of Youngjae.

"Well, I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there." The man said, pointing at the wall behind himself. "So I'm going to need your name and number for insurance purposes."

Youngjae sighed almost inaudibly.

"Look, sir, I don't want to be rude or anything, but I've had a really long day, so, could you please do me a favor and tell me your order? Please?" Youngjae was beyond the point of exhaustion and he didn't want to keep listening to this man's cheesy comments. He just wanted to end his shift and go home and sleep like the dead.

The man smiled at him handsomely.

"Alright, just... drop the sir thing, I'm Jaebum. I want a mixture of double espresso and..." he looked at the list of coffees and nodded to himself. "And the rest fill it with Hong Kong styled milk tea, please."

"Very well." Youngjae then provided Jaebum with a relieved smile, and Jaebum swore to himself that he would make sure the boy smiled to him every day.

\----

Jaebum went to the other queue to wait for his coffee patiently, while thinking about his next pick-up line. This boy had made quite the impression on him, and he was determined to woo him. And if Jaebum was something, that was stubborn.

Finally, he got his coffee from the cute guy and Jaebum smiled at him, looking at his tag to find his name. Youngjae. The name suited the boy.

"Thanks, Youngjae." He looked at his coffee and then at the boy again. "You know, this coffee is really hot, but you are even hotter." This time, Youngjae did roll his eyes and sighed, to then go back to his work, but not before Jaebum could see the slight lift in one of the corners of the boy's mouth, so he left the coffee shop knowing that he almost got a full smile from the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

* * *

 

재범 ♥ 갓세븐 ♥ 영재

* * *

 

The so-called Jaebum guy came back the following day, and the following day, and the day after, and soon enough, he was a regular costumer at the café, always entering the shop with a big smile and a bunch of pick-up lines, so much so, that even Jinyoung knew him and every time tried to convince Youngjae to give the guy a chance. After all, it was not every day that a man that attractive started to flirt with him so obviously.

Youngjae refused every single time, saying that he didn't have time for romance, and such things, always giving excuses and even getting to a point where he stopped talking to Jinyoung for a whole day, even though Youngjae was known for being a sweetheart, who wasn't able of holding a grudge.

Jaebum had been going to the café for at least two good months now, and by the look of things, he wasn't leaving until he got a solid answer from Youngjae, but really, the boy had better things to do, and avoided him like the plague when he didn't have to serve him. Jaebum had even started to bring his best friend to the café, so as to keep himself accompanied and entertained, because really, that boy was made to be a comedian, or something of the sort. Much later, Jinyoung joined in their conversations, and even Mark himself, who had been going to the café irregularly, started to come more, for the sake of being with Jaebum and his best friend to chat for a bit (honestly, Mark was  _sooo_  obvious with his little crush, and Jaebum's best friend was so oblivious) and no, Youngjae hadn't even bothered to learn the name of the noisy boy.

This kept on happening until Youngjae was extremely irritated, because at that point Jaebum had been even more bold with his pick-up lines, but apart from that, he ignored him for the rest of his staying, ‘til he had left with his friend. So to say Youngjae was confused was like the understatement, not of the year, but of the century. What did Youngjae do, do you ask? What he knew better. He ignored Jaebum and on the occasion where he had to serve the elder, he did it with a forced smile, not at all compared to his usual sunny smiles, and made it clear that he was obviously wishing he was somewhere else better than there. Jaebum left every time with a more disappointed glance in his direction, and Youngjae started feeling something akin to guilt, but he repeated to himself that he was just glad, because every time was nearer to be the last time that Jaebum would come to the café (he wouldn’t - _couldn’t-_ admit, not even to himself, that he was starting to get used to the elder, and maybe even starting to develop some sort of feelings towards him).

Finally, Jaebum stopped coming altogether, and while the first day Youngjae was relieved, the second he started to worry, and the third he felt guilty, and at the fourth he knew he had royally fucked up, because guess what? Youngjae discovered that he missed the elder’s presence, missed his voice, missed his sappy antics, and, what was more, missed him. Every time his turn was over and he hadn’t seen Jaebum coming through the door, a heavier weight installed in his heart, until all he could feel was cold. He didn’t even know why he was so disappointed, he knew that it would happen eventually, that he had been the one to drive Jaebum away, but still… it hurt. It hurt, because no one ever fought for him. No one ever tried to know him, no one tried to win his heart. When he was being difficult, people just stopped looking for him altogether.

So yeah. After the fourth day without Jaebum (and the fifth feeling Jinyoung deadly glares at his back) he decided that he had to be happier, because he had been the one who had been rude and an idiot. Jaebum had all the right to get angry with him and to avoid him forever, and he would get over it.

* * *

 

재범 ♥ 갓세븐 ♥ 영재

* * *

 

But his resolve broke down the minute he saw a sweaty Jaebum, waiting in line with what seemed like 5 layers of clothes, face red and trembling lips. He was obviously sick as hell, but he had still managed to get down there, and apparently just to see Youngjae. When the elder spotted him, he smiled brightly and waved at him. Youngjae rushed to him, panic settling in the pit of his stomach and touched his forehead lightly, burning himself from the heat the other produced.

“Oh my freaking Goodness, Jaebum, you are burning!” Youngjae exclaimed, his face scrunched up in something between worry and panic, but Jaebum just smiled weakly.

“I-I had to see y-you. You must be dead t-tired after running so much a-a-around my head”

Youngjae almost cried right there, almost being the key word. He had been waiting for this stupid lines all week.

“You shouldn’t have come, you have to be at home, you could get even sicker”

“D-Does your worry mean that I g-get to have a chance to show you how much I l-like you?

Youngjae’s eyes widened at the sudden confession.

“Come on, don’t e-even try to tell me t-that you didn’t n-notice” The younger’s cheeks tinted with a deep shade of red and Jaebum smiled openly. “S-So what time do you have to be back in h-heaven, angel?” Youngjae’s blush rushed to the tips of his ears and he hit Jaebum’s arm.

“Idiot.”

“Youngjae” Youngjae turned around to see who was the voice behind him and he saw Jinyoung smiling at him. “I’ll cover you, walk Jaebum home so he gets there safely.”

“Ne, hyeong!”

Jinyoung smiled one last time and left. With that, Youngjae took Jaebum by the arm and started to tug so he had to walk.

“C’mon, Jaebum hyeong, you have to go home”

“Alright, alright, but you didn’t hear my last question”

The younger turned around to face Jaebum, his eyes full of questions.

“Your lips look so lonely… would they like to meet mine?” And in the next second, Jaebum’s lips were on Youngjae’s, savoring his mouth like it was the most delicious food he had ever had.

* * *

 

재범 ♥ 갓세븐 ♥ 영재

* * *

 

**BONUS:**

“Remember when Youngjae started sulking when Jaebum didn’t even give him the hour of the day, Marky Poo?” Jackson exclaimed, clinging to Mark as if there wasn’t any space left on the couch they were in.

“Yeah, it was so funny to see him get all angry to then have him confused as if trying to understand why he was angry!”

Jackson started laughing obnoxiously while Mark tried to get himself away from Youngjae’s deadly punches.

“Even funnier when he thought that Jaebum had left for good. When he saw him in line, I swear his whole face lit up like a fucking Christmas tree”

“Yah, guys, stop it. You’re embarrassing my fiancé” Jaebum said, and kissed Youngjae, on the lips, while in the background the rest of their little group, retching sounds were heard. “I love you, baby”

“I love you too, hyeong”

Jaebum smiled, but then his mouth contorted into a smirk.

“Hey, Youngjae”

“Hmm?”

“You must be a hell of a thief, because you’ve stolen my heart.”


End file.
